


If You Could See Me Now

by scorbusrights



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: M/M, ccfandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorbusrights/pseuds/scorbusrights
Summary: Albus Severus and James Sirius Potter tend to get themselves into situations that can get them in trouble. But as their mother always tells them: 'You have started this mess together, so you can fix it together.' Seeing each other in a different way might just be the thing that they need to fix the real problem.
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter & James Sirius Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	If You Could See Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> As we, in the Netherlands, celebrate Christmas for two days in a row, I'm basically not too late with this little Christmas present for my beautiful girlfriend. There's some Potter brother banter, some Scorbus love and Glasses!James. As dramatic as I can be about this headcanon of hers, I actually quite enjoyed writing this. I think this just shows how much I love her. I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas!

James Sirius Potter is walking down the grand staircases, passing the Great Hall, straight into the Dungeons. He sighs as he pushes his glasses onto his face, his hair messier than it has ever been and the circles under his eyes are evidence of his long nights of studying for his N.E.W.T.'s. See no one really thinks of James as the one to study hard for his exams, they all think it comes naturally to James. 

He walks into the Potions classroom and notices his little brother at the other end of the room. He’s on the tips of his toes, trying to reach for one of the top shelves.

‘Hey there,’ James says.

Albus yelps as he falls backwards, pulling down the shelf and all of the things on it. Glass jars break as they hit the floor and its content spill all over the floor.. and all over Albus. He looks up at James, who is trying to hold in his laughter. 

‘Are. You. Kidding. Me. James?’ he yells out at his brother. 

His brown eyes are narrowed and there’s an angry frown on his face. His hair is soaked as well as his entire school uniform. James takes a step back, making sure the liquids don’t touch his shoes. 

‘You got something right there,’ James points at Albus’ face, who groans in frustration.

‘Always the joker aren’t you, James.’ 

He gets up, his shoes in the puddle of potions and ingredients. He gets his wand out of his pocket and flicks it at the broken shards of glass and the shelf. He mumbles a _Reparo_ and both brothers watch everything being repaired into its original state. 

‘What were you even trying to grab from the top shelf?’ James asks his brother as he attaches the shelf back to the wall with a simple spell. 

‘ _Wingardium Leviosa_ ,’ Albus knows better than to try and put the glass jars back on the shelf himself, followed by cleaning all the liquid contents of the ground and himself. ‘We’re going to get in so much trouble if they find out that we did this.’

‘The only thing they will find is a few empty glass jars.’ 

James rubs his eyes before putting his glasses back on and finding his brother glaring at him. 

‘You should have never tried to be funny and scare me as I was trying to reach for a _glass_ pot, James! What were you even thinking?’ Albus scolds him as he walks past him to the table where his books are still scattered.

‘This has never been my intention. Lighten up, Albus!’ James calls out to him as he rolls his eyes. 

Albus whips around. ‘Not everyone gets to just _lighten up_ , James. Some people have to work hard to study for their exams and need all the help and practice that they can get. It doesn’t come naturally to everyone the way it does to you.’

James opens his mouth to say something when the door to the classroom opens and both brothers put on a big, innocent smile. Crossing their fingers the empty jars don’t catch the attention of professor Flores in the opening of the door.

‘James Potter, what are you doing here?’ The professor frowns at James.

‘Just trying to get some peace and quiet to study for my N.E.W.T.'s, professor,’ he answers. 

‘You can do that in the Library, the Great Hall or your common room. Not in an empty Potions classroom. Grab your stuff and head on up,’ the teacher gives him a last stern look before closing the door again. 

‘Why am I the only one getting scolded?’ James murmurs as he swings his bag back onto his shoulder. 

'Because you're the older one,' Albus says as he shoves the books that were spread out on the table back into his bag. He flings his bag onto his shoulder and makes his way out of the classroom.

'Albus, wait!' James runs after his brother, catching up with him. 'Al, you know that this wasn't my intention. I wasn't lying when I told professor Flores that I was in the Dungeons to get some peace and quiet. I know you were there and I just wanted to ask if you wanted to study together.'

James' voice sounds quiet, nothing like the usual loud and cheery voice. It makes Albus stop in his track and look at his brother, searching his face for something. He doesn't know exactly what he's searching for, but he doesn't find it.

Albus sighs and his shoulders slump a little. 'I know, James. I'm sorry for going off on you earlier. I'm just really stressed under all this learning and studying I've been doing for my O.W.L,'s. If you want to, you can join Scorpius and me in the library. We're going to be studying all day long.'

James flashes him a smile and nods. 'I'd like that.'

'I'm just going to head to the restroom. Shall we meet up in front of the library? Will you take my bag with you?'

James nods again, swinging Albus' bag over his other shoulder.

'Hey James.'

Both brothers look up as a fellow Gryffindor student from his year, Mason Dye, comes up to him. Albus visibly shrinks into himself and James takes a protective step towards his little brother.

'I'll meet you in front of the library, okay?'

Albus nods and heads off as Mason comes closer.

'Who are you talking to?' Mason looks around, as if he's looking for someone.

James frowns and flashes him a confused look. 'My brother,' he says and Mason tilts his head to the side.

'I've not seen Albus pass me by when walking up to you,' he says.

James shakes his head as he walks past Mason towards the library. As he's waiting for his brother, he whistles a tune. He takes off his glasses to clean them with the ends of his robe. He looks around, his vision blurred without his glasses on

'I know a lot of people act like I'm not there,' Albus' voice sounds, but James doesn't see him. 'But I have never seen someone actually act like I'm _invisible_. Someone just literally fully ran into me and didn't even care to apologize for it.'

'Eh- Albus?' James looks around, looking for the blurry outlines of his brother. 'Where are you?'

'Seriously, James?' his voice sounds close and he feels someone pinching him in the arm, but there's no one there. 'I'm. Right. Here.'

'I'm not joking,' James says. 'I really don't see you.'

'Maybe you should put on those glasses of yours,' Albus snaps. 'You don't wear them for fun.'

James repeats Albus, mocking his voice as he puts his glasses on. He yells out loud as Albus' face appears right in front of him, nearly tripping over his own feet as he tries to take a step back.

'Can you see me now, you idiot?'

' _How_ did you get there?' James looks around and then focuses on Albus again. 'Did you steal my invisibility cloak again?' He walks around Albus trying to find the cloak but he's holding nothing.

'What are you talking about, James?' Albus is starting to lose his patience, tapping his foot on the floor as his eyes follow his brother circling around him. 'Are you sure those were actual tea leaves that you used to make tea this morning?'

James stops in his tracks as he looks at Albus again. Mason didn't see Albus as he walked past him, on his way to the restroom. That other person literally ran into Albus, acting as if he was _invisible_. James reaches up to his glasses before slowly sliding them off. As his vision blurs, Albus disappears. He gasps at the sight of the empty corridor. The empty spot, where Albus was just standing a second ago. He reaches his hand out in a fast movement and it hits something.

'James!' Albus yells. 'That was my face! What is wrong with you?'

'Albus,' James whispers as his hand falls back to his side. 'You are _invisible_.'

'This is not funny,' Albus mumbles. 'And not something to joke about.'

'No. I mean- You- You're literally invisible, Albus. I can't see you. You're not there. Only-' James puts his glasses back on and Albus appears again. 'Only when I have my glasses on.'

Albus raises his eyebrows as he crosses his arms in front of his body. 'James, if this is one of those funny little pranks that you pulled just like when we were younger and you let me believe no one could see me for the whole afternoon then I'm going to-'

James cuts his brother off. 'I'm being dead serious. This is not a joke, Albus.'

'JAMES, WHAT DID YOU DO?' Albus screams as he grabs the collar of James' robes, the two bags falling to the ground.

'Why are you blaming me?' James says, trying his best not to raise his voice. 'I didn't do anything that could cause this kind of things to happen. What were you doing before I arrived?'

'I wasn't doing anything!' Albus yells back, his face turning bright red. 'I was just trying to see if I could recognize the ingredients that we're required to learn for our O.W.L.'s! Nothing was wrong until you-'

James groans, trying to keep himself together in front of his brother. Because he knows the frustration and anger now growing inside of his chest isn't because of his brother. It's because of everything he has been dealing with the past few weeks and he doesn't want to take that out on Albus.

Albus has a habit of taking his frustration out on whoever of the family is closest to him. It doesn't necessarily mean he is angry at that person. He's just not good at rationalizing what his anger or frustration mean and how to express it in the right way. So James' hands are up in the air, in surrender, showing Albus he is not going to fight him.

'Hey James!' a familiar voice sounds behind Albus, who quickly lets go of James' robes.

Scorpius is standing behind Albus. A bright smile on his face, making his eyes crinkle and his face light up. His bag is way too heavy, making him lean slightly to the right. Probably full of books that he won't need but wanted to take with him just in case he _does_ need them.

'Hey little Malfoy,' James waves both of his hands that had been in the air. 'What brings you here on this fine Saturday afternoon?'

'I'm supposed to meet up with Albus at the library. We're going to be studying for our O.W.L.'s today. Have you seen him?'

'I have not seen him,' James shakes his head violently. Which isn't a complete lie, because without his glasses on, he wouldn't actually see Albus.

'I'm right-'

James cuts Albus off with a simple and fast flick of his wand, using the silencing charm. Scorpius looks around, trying to find out where the sudden voice came from. Eventually resting his eyes on the two bags on the floor.

'You dropped your bags,' he says.

James quickly picks up both bags, swinging it over his left shoulder. Avoiding Albus trying to grab his own bag.

'Are you okay, James?' Scorpius face is scrunched up in confusion as he looks at the weird movements James is making.

'I'm-' he ducks towards Scorpius and puts a big, innocent smile on his face as he looks down on the slightly smaller boy. 'I'm perfectly fine!'

He puts his arms around the blonde's shoulder and pulls him towards the door of the library.

'Did you know that you have always been my favorite Slytherin?' James says as he points at Scorpius, giving him a wink. 'You-'

They're nearly at the door of the library when Albus grabs James' hood and pulls him away from his best friend. The two bags fly to the ground, as well as James who tumbles backwards. Albus jumps on top of him, holding him down with one hand, while pointing at his mouth with the other. James sighs dramatically as he grabs his wand to use the counterspell on Albus.

'You can't just use those stupid spells on me!' Albus yells at his brother. 'I'm your brother!'

'Albus, please get off me. You're spitting all over my glasses and I don't want them to get dirty.'

Albus scrambles up from the ground, followed by James brushing the dirt off his robes. When he looks up, Scorpius is staring at him with big, confusing eyes.

'Has anyone ever told you, you look really adorable when you're confused,' James says.

Scorpius' face flushes and his mouth forms and 'o' but there's no sound coming out of it.

'Stop flirting with _my_ best friend!' Albus punches James in the arm who flinches away from him.

'Eh- I'm terribly sorry to interrupt- whatever it is that's going on,' Scorpius says as he holds up one of his hands, almost like he is in class and wants to get the turn to speak. 'But what exactly _is_ going on?'

Albus and James look at each other as the latter shrugs, imitating Albus' voice. 'He's _your_ best friend.'

'I'm invisible,' Albus mumbles as he walks towards Scorpius.

Scorpius stares at James, almost as if frozen, listening to the movements of Albus' feet across the stone floor. Albus lightly touches Scorpius' arm who jumps back, letting out a high pitched scream.

'How did that happen?' Scorpius looks at his arm, at the place he just felt Albus' hand touch him.

'That's what we'll have to figure out,' James says as he opens the door to the library. 'Are you kids coming or are we going to be standing here all afternoon?'

Albus and Scorpius follow James inside of the library. They find a table at the back where they can talk in peace without getting suspicious eyes from other students. James sinks into one of the chairs with a loud sigh before looking up at both Slytherin boys, who are intently looking at him. Waiting for him to say something.

'Why are you both looking at me?' James asks indignantly.

'You're the oldest,' Albus answers. 'What are we supposed to do now?'

'Just because I'm the oldest doesn't mean I'm the one that's supposed to come up with a plan,' James mumbles and he crosses his arms.

'Why don't we go over what has happened?' Scorpius comes in between as the two Potter brothers stare at each other.

'I was going to go down to the Potion classroom to study. Albus told me he was going to be there today, so I thought he might want to study together as my dorm and class mates are only joking around whenever I want to have some quiet time. Then when I got down Albus was doing - I don't know what he was doing but I scared him maybe a little too much. Then he fell together with the top shelf and everything on it.'

'Is that when it went wrong?' Scorpius looks from James to Albus.

'Honestly everything was fine, until-' Albus' voice cuts off and his eyes grow wide. 'Until James came in and made me spill all of those potions and ingredients!'

He jumps up, knocking the chair over and dashes out of the library. Scorpius looks at the fallen chair and then at James who smiles sheepishly at him.

'He just left,' James says and sighs as he stands up, grabbing both Albus' and his bag again. 'And I think maybe we should follow him.'

Scorpius nods as he grabs his own bag before both of the boys dash out of the library, following Albus down to the Dungeons and into the Potions classroom. Scorpius is panting as he drops his bag and James looks at him, an amused smile on his face.

'I'm working on it,' Scorpius grumbles as his eyes follows the sound of Albus' footsteps.

Albus pushes a crate towards the shelf that he had torn off the wall, making James and Scorpius chuckle lightly as both of them can probably just reach it. Albus looks back at James, giving him a dirty look.

'Just so you know Scor,' Albus says. 'I'm giving you a dirty look for once again laughing at my height.'

'Oh, come on Al!' Scorpius is trying his best to control his laughter. 'You know I'm not laughing _at_ you. I love your height, it makes for the best hugs.'

James grins as Albus' face flushes and his little brother quickly turns around, climbing on top of the crate as he starts to look at the labels of the glass jars that had broken earlier. When he turns back to Scorpius, he sees a deep frown upon his forehead.

'What are you thinking about?' James says as he leans against one of the tables.

He pushes his glasses further up his nose and crosses his arms in front of his body. Scorpius opens his mouth, but almost immediately closes it again. His face turns bright red and he scrunches his nose up, trying to decide if he should tell James what's on his mind.

'Oh come on, little Malfoy!' James says as he softly taps Scorpius' foot with his own. 'You know you can tell or ask me anything.'

Scorpius eyes flick from James, to the moving glass jars and back to James. He wraps his cloak around himself as if he's hoping the piece of clothing will swallow him whole.

'Albus is entirely invisible, right?' Scorpius says, trying to make his voice as quiet as possible, but not quite succeeding.

Scorpius has never been a great whisperer. Most of the time he has no control over his voice and it will crack at the most random moments and whenever he _tries_ to whisper, everyone around him can still join in on whatever story he is telling Albus. James nods, waiting for Scorpius' to continue.

'But everything he touches or lifts up, we can see- I mean, _I_ can see as you can see him thanks to your glasses, but I can't so I can see everything he lifts up and it's just floating in the air and-'

'Little Malfoy, you're rambling. What are you trying to-' James' voice cuts off as he is catching up on what Scorpius is probably hinting at. They can see everything he lifts up and touches, but- 'Are you asking me if Albus is naked?'

One of the glass jars falls to the ground as Albus nearly loses his balance on top of the crate. A few moments ago Scorpius had been red, but right now he was as white as a sheet of paper. His eyes growing wide and his jaw clenched. James tries his best not to laugh at the horror on the blonde's face.

'Yes, he is indeed naked.'

'I am **not** naked, James!' Albus grunts and he jumps of the crate, holding a glass jar in his hand. 'However I did find whatever it is that probably caused this madness.'

He holds the glass jar up at James and Scorpius. They both read the label and then share a confused look, having no clue what it is Albus means.

'Oh come on, guys!' Albus sighs as he rolls his eyes. 'I don't know why professor Flores has a whole stash of potions containing Demiguise hair and I have no idea how he even _got_ the hair as it's extremely rare and really hard to find a Demiguise, let alone get it's hair! I mean-'

'Albus, you're rambling,' Scorpius says.

'Hair of a Demiguise is often used in invisibility cloaks, which gives them their power to turn invisible. Professor Flores has used those hair inside of these potions and they spilled all over me, thanks to James,' Albus swats James in the arm. 'And that's probably why I'm entirely invisible now.'

'Has anyone ever told you that you're a complete nerd?' James mumbles as he grabs the glass jar from Albus, investigating the label.

'Yes, Scorpius tells me that all the time. Though when he says it, it doesn't sound as judgmental as when you do it.'

James rolls his eyes as he walks back to the shelf, to put the glass jar back on it. 'Great so to top off this whole situation of you being invisible, we now have wasted this entire collection of potions with, what you say, contains an incredibly rare ingredient that's really hard to find. That's great. Just what I needed on top of all of the stress I already have for my N.E.W.T.'s!' 

Scorpius and Albus are quiet as they watch James take off his glasses to rub his eyes. He lets out a deep sigh as he puts the glasses back on and runs a hand through his hair. Messing it up more than it already was. Albus bites on his bottom lip, recognizing his brother's habit of running his hand through his hair when he's getting stressed.

'I'm sure we can fix this, James. We can just ask for help and-'

'No, Albus. You don't understand. We can't ask for help, they'll find out we spilled all these potions with the expensive ingredient that you are so fond of,' James holds his hand up as a sign for Albus to stop talking. 'I know it's my fault and I'm sorry. I try my hardest and I still mess up.'

He lets out a frustrated groan and has to try his hardest to not kick the nearest chair.

'I just-' his voice cracks and he quickly grabs his bag. 'I just need some fresh air. We'll fix this, I promise we will. I just need some air.'

James dashes out of the Potions classroom, leaving Albus and Scorpius behind.

'I should go after him,' Albus mumbles as he makes way for the door to follow James.

'Wait,' Scorpius calls out, his hands grabbing into the air, trying to find Albus, but he's failing. 'Maybe let him be for a moment? To get some fresh air and to just have a moment to himself?'

'But he's upset and-'

'Albus, just give him a moment,' Scorpius holds out his hand for his friend to take.

He flinches lightly when Albus puts his hand into Scorpius'. The blonde boy is looking at the empty space when he wraps his fingers around Albus' hand.

'It's really weird not seeing your hand, it's actually as if I'm just holding air in my hand, but then I do feel your hand in mine and I do really love that feeling,' he says, his voice soft and gentle as he looks up to what he thinks is Albus' face.

'I'm-' Albus moves a bit to the right and with his other hand he cups Scorpius' face, moving it in the right direction so they're _really_ looking at each other. 'I'm right here.'

Albus lets out a sigh as his hand drops back to his side.

'Why don't we go for a walk?' Scorpius says, gently squeezing Albus' hand. 'I think you could use some fresh air as well. Just to clear your mind a bit. Unless you'd rather go on your own, then that's fine as well. I could wait-'

Albus puts his finger to Scorpius' lips, stopping him from talking. 'I'd rather go on that walk with you than on my own, Scorpius. Let's go.'

He softly pulls Scorpius along to the door and they silently make their way out of the school, avoiding everyone. Albus trying to avoid bumping into anyone, trying not to make them freak out, all the while holding Scorpius' hand. A small smile on his face.

Albus leads his best friend towards Hagrid's hut when they're outside. The snow beneath their feet is crackling with every step they take. Scorpius looks down.

'You do leave behind footsteps in the snow, see!' Scorpius says as he points at the trail Albus left in the snow, with his free hand.

'I'm invisible Scorpius, but I'm still here. I'm not a ghost,' Albus chuckles softly as Scorpius' face flushes.

He lets go of Scorpius' hand as a group of Slytherins pass them. Not because he _wants_ to let go, it's more of an automatic response. Forgetting he's actually invisible and they can't even see him. Scorpius sits down on a big log behind the little hut, his hands wringing in his lap against the cold winter air.

'I know you said that we fresh air, but this- This air is _really_ fresh,' Albus says as he wraps his cloak tighter around himself.

'I must say,' Scorpius' voice sounds as he takes place next to Albus, his warm breath forming clouds in the air. 'It's actually quite weird knowing you're right here with me, but not being able to see you. I don't even know what I'm looking at right now and if you're even sitting next to me and if you are, if you're sitting on my left or right.'

Albus takes place to Scorpius' right and softly places his hand on his arm, turning his body towards his best friend. Scorpius gasps for air, his heart beating fast. Feeling Albus' presence rather than _knowing_ he's here because he can see him, is a totally different experience. Not being able to see Albus seems to heighten all of his other senses. The air around him shifting as Albus walks next to him or past him. The slight pressure of his hand on Scorpius' arm when touching him. All his nerves seem to set on fire when hearing Albus' voice - hearing his breathing, _knowing_ that Albus is this close to him.

He reaches his hand up to the place where Albus' hand is still on his arm. His fingers trace Albus' hands, from his fingers to the back of his hand, following Albus' arm to his shoulder. Albus holds in his breath as Scorpius' cold fingers touch the bare skin of his neck. His heart beating rapidly in his chest, his hands shaking and his eyes focused on the blonde's face.

Scorpius reaches his other hand up, making Albus' hand fall down into his lap. With both hands he reaches up to Albus' face, cupping his cheeks as his thumbs softly stroke his cheekbones.. Albus can feel his face flush as his eyes search Scorpius' face. His grey eyes are bright and there's a spark in it that Albus doesn't see that often anymore. His nose is red from the cold as are his cheeks and Albus' heart warms at how adorable it is. There's a slight frown on his face and his lips part slightly as he moves his hands back to Albus' neck, tracing his lips with his thumb.

'Hey there, Malfoy.'

A voice breaks their moment and Scorpius' hands fall down to his side again. Both boys look up, seeing two of their fellow Slytherin students standing in front of them, wrapped up in their green scarves and hats.

'What are you doing here all on your own?'

Albus reaches for Scorpius' hand, giving him a slight. Nerves are overwhelming Scorpius as he looks up at the two Slytherin student. He's alone - he's not really alone, but in their eyes he's alone and he can't give out Albus' secret. As soon as anyone finds out that he's invisible and the professors get air of that - and of the spilled potions in the classroom - James and Albus will be in big trouble.

'I'm just getting some fresh air, just-' Scorpius is cursing himself for his voice cracking. 'Just so I can get back to studying for the O.W.L.'s again.'

The Slytherin students share a look before looking at Scorpius again.

'Are you sure you're not scheming any other adventures for you and your boyfriend again?'

Scorpius feels next to him, trying to find Albus, trying to find a hint of comfort, but he's not there anymore. Albus is not next to him anymore and he has no idea where he is. He looks at the snow, trying to find Albus' footsteps. He sees the trail Albus had left when they arrived behind Hagrid's hut and next to them are footsteps that show Albus has left. Albus isn't next to him anymore, because he has left. Scorpius feels his throat tighten at the knowledge that he's alone in front of the two Slytherin students that are picking on him.

'If someone asks you something, you answer. Hasn't your mother taught you any manners?'

Scorpius' mouth opens and closes again multiple times, but no sound comes out of it.

'Speak up-'

A snowball hits the Slytherin in the back of his head. He rubs his head as he spins around, trying to see where it came from. Scorpius' mouth is open as he looks around, trying to find the source of the snowball when another one hits the other Slytherin in the face. He yells as he tries to wipe the ice cold snow out of his face quickly. The bigger Slytherin shoves his friend.

'Don't stand there, do something!' he yells out as the other frantically looks around.

'I don't-' he yelps as his pants are being pulled down, before falling face forward into the snow.

Scorpius clasps his hand in front of his mouth, trying not to laugh out loud as he watches it all go down. The bigger one looks at his friend on the ground, eyes wide and mouth open. Then his eyes focus on Scorpius again. He points at him, eyes wild and face red.

'You're doing this!'

'No,' Albus voice sounds, lower than it usually is. 'He's not doing it.' The student falls backwards. 'I am.' His feet are being pulled up in the air before he's being dragged through the snow. His arms flailing as he's trying to find anything to hold on to, to stop himself. 'Leave him alone.'

'I will,' his voice much higher than before. 'We'll leave him alone!'

Albus releases his legs and he scrambles up from the ground as fast as he can. He pushes his friend out of the way as he tries his best to get to the castle as fast as possible, quickly followed by the other. Scorpius lets out a loud laughter as Albus makes his way over to his friend again, heavy breathing. He lets himself fall onto the log again. Scorpius has his arms wrapped around his stomach as his laughter rings through the winter air, making Albus laugh as well.

'That-' he hiccups. 'Was the best things you've ever done.'

'I'm not sure about that,' Albus whispers, his heart beating faster than it has ever done before as he leans towards Scorpius.

He places his hands on either side of Scorpius' face who is now sitting still. He can feel Albus' warm breath on his face as he holds his own. Albus' eyes roam his face, from his piercing grey eyes, to his red nose and cheeks from the cold, to his lips.

'Can I kiss you?' Albus' voice is shaky.

Scorpius nods, a small move of his head that could have been easily missed if Albus wasn't this close to him. _So close,_ Albus thinks to himself, his head starting to spin. He's so close to Scorpius, so close to his lips. His _damn_ lips. _So close_ , but the voice in his mind is telling him to move away. _So close,_ but all of a sudden he has lost the courage.

Scorpius' hands find the collar of his cloak and before Albus' mind can wander off further, he pulls him in. Scorpius has no idea where Albus' lips are but somehow they find each other. They connect and Albus lets out a surprised noise before leaning into the kiss. The heat rises in his cheeks as their kiss grows more intimate. His hands running through Scorpius' blonde hair, totally messing up his hairdo - that he works on every morning. Before wrapping his arms around Scorpius' waist, pulling him in closer. Scorpius' hands run from Albus' neck to his cheeks, his fingers cool against the heat of Albus' skin.

'This is definitely the best thing you're ever done,' Scorpius whispers against Albus' lips.

Albus doesn't have to look at him to know that a bright smile was ready to perch up on his friend's lips. But he opens his eyes anyway and he's right. Scorpius' smile is wide, bright and the most beautiful thing Albus has ever seen. He lets his face rest in Scorpius' hand, leaning into his touch.

'This is completely unfair,' Scorpius says, a pout forming on his lips. 'I can't see your face. How do I know if my kiss was good enough if I can't see your face?'

Albus chuckles before leaning into Scorpius again, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

'I'm not sure I quite caught that,' Scorpius says, a frowns forming on his face and his lips curling up in a smirk.

'You're the worst, Scorpius Malfoy,' Albus whispers against his lips. 'But the best kisser.'

Scorpius scrunches up his nose, his cheeks flushing again. 'That's all I wanted to hear.'

Albus takes hold of Scorpius' hand. He's playing with his fingers and drawing circles in the palm of his hand as he's thinking.

'I've been having this huge crush on you for a while now. But have always been too scared to tell you,' Albus says before looking back up at Scorpius again. 'I didn't want to scare you or lose the friendship that we have by telling you, in case you didn't feel the same. I didn't want to lose you. I still don't.'

'You won't lose me Albus. You will never lose me,' Scorpius says, finding Albus' other hand and holding them tightly. 'I love you incredibly much and I can't remember a time that I didn't just want to reach out to hold your hand or to kiss your stupid face when you smile at me as if I'm the only person in the world. You make me feel loved, accepted and seen.'

'I like that I make you feel seen, especially because I feel kind of invisible right now,' Albus mumbles.

Scorpius laughs, holding Albus' hands close to his chest. 'Oh, what I'd give to see your face right now.'

'Yes, we should definitely get to working on that,' Albus sighs dramatically as he lets his head rest against Scorpius' shoulder.

Scorpius brushes his hand through his hair. 'Come on. You have to go find James. We need to fix this.'

'Do we really have to?' Albus' voice is barely a whisper as he closes his eyes, enjoying the feel of Scorpius' hand running through his hair.

'Yes, because I need to be able to see your beautiful face again. So I can shower it with kisses,' Scorpius says as he presses a kiss to Albus' hair. 'Let's go.'

He reaches his hands out, a sign for Albus to take them so he can pull him up. As they hold onto each other's hand, Albus and Scorpius walk into the castle.

'Where do you think he could be?' Scorpius asks, politely nodding to a group of Hufflepuff students passing.

Albus frowns as he's thinking of places where James could be. Places where he'd go to when he's upset or needs a moment for himself. But nothing comes to mind except for the realization that he doesn't know James. He doesn't know his _own brother_ at all.

'I have no idea,' Albus whispers, his voice weak and full of guilt. 'I- I don't know-'

'It's okay, Albus. We'll find him,' Scorpius squeezes his friend's hand. 'Why don't we try the library first and check out the Quidditch pitch and dressing rooms after that?'

* * *

Albus and Scorpius stand into the door opening of the Quidditch dressing rooms when they see James sitting on one of the benches. His back against the wall and his legs pulled up, a book resting on it. He pushes his glasses further up his nose when he turns the page.

He looks up when Albus clears his throat to make their presence known. He nods at them as a way of greeting before turning back to his book. Albus is hesitant to walk into the room, but Scorpius gently pulls him along.

'Hey James,' Albus says.

He lets go of Scorpius' hand to walk over to James. He sits down at James' feet and takes the book out of his hands, placing it neatly on the bench next to him. He places his hands on James' knees, hoping he sees it as a comforting gesture, as they look at each other. 

'I'm sorry that I yelled at you and blamed you for all this,' Albus says. 'It really isn't. I mean it's partly your fault of course, but I also played a part in it and definitely shouldn't have put all of the blame on you. It was unfair and a dick move. But do you remember what mom always says?'

'You have started this mess together, so you can fix it together,' the Potter brothers say in unison, two identical smiles on their faces when thinking of their mother scolding them whenever they had broken something or had gotten in another mess.

'Exactly. So we will fix this together,' Albus says. 'Plus we have Scorpius. Uber geek and Potion expert.'

'I'm pretty sure that you're much more worthy of the title Potion Expert than me,' Scorpius chuckles. 'You've been absolutely smashing it in that class.'

James gets up and walks over to the big wooden table that's surrounded with wooden chairs. Its where they usually discuss tactics and have meetings. He sits down followed by Scorpius and Albus who take place next to each other, facing James.

'So, what do you know about the potion, Albus?' he asks, placing his folded hands on the table as he looks at his brother.

A frown paints Albus' face as he thinks hard, trying to remember the ingredients that were on the glass jar. 'It contained a lot of familiar ingredients, but I'm a hundred percent sure that it was the demiguise hair that gave the potion its purpose. Which is to become invisible hence why people can't see me.'

'I have obviously heard of a Demiguise and what kind of creature it is,' James says, his voice a bit too high which gives away that he has no knowledge of the creature. 'But can you maybe give us a short description of what its hair does?'

Albus grins at his brother. 'Of course, James. 'The Demiguise is a herbivorous magical creature that can make itself invisible and tell the future. The fact that the Demiguise can make itself invisible and the fact that it tells the future, makes it incredibly hard to capture it. Newt Scamander had one in the space in his suitcase actually.'

James and Scorpius roll their eyes at Albus gushing about Newt Scamander. Again.

'The reason that they're usually sought after is because their hair can be woven into invisibility cloaks,' Albus gives James a knowing look, as the owner of an invisibility cloak. 'But cloaks that are made from their hair-'

Albus falls silent, causing his brother and Scorpius to share a confused look.

'What happens to cloaks made from their hair, Albus?' Scorpius asks.

'They eventually turn opaque, losing their power to become invisible. All it takes is time for it to not be able to turn invisible anymore. Maybe that's our solution.' His eyes are bright and wide as he looks from Scorpius to James, a glint of excitement in it. 'Maybe that's what we need. For time to pass so the effect of the potion wears off.'

'I know you said Scorpius is an uber geek, but honestly Albus, you sure are one yourself,' James smirks. 'That's probably why you two fit together so perfectly.'

Scorpius turns bright red and looks at his hands in his lap.

'But we don't know how long it takes for it to wear of, don't we?' James asks, focusing on Albus again. 'Have you ever read anything about potions that contain Demiguise hair, because I know I haven't.'

Albus shakes his head. 'I haven't. I'm guessing it's an experiment by the professor. Though I really do wonder where professor Flores got the hair from. I mean he would have to have sought out an actual Demiguise. I mean _imagine_ actually seeing a Demiguise up close, I'd do anything-'

'Albus, you're rambling once again about this.'

'What will happen if the potion won't wear off though?' Scorpius voice is small as he's still looking at his hands. 'I mean, shouldn't we be looking for another solution if this waiting doesn't work? You can't always stay invisible, Albus.'

'I mean, I could certainly pull some pranks and I can even sneak into the restricted sections. So I can finally get those books about dragons and other dangerous magical creatures,' there's a glint of excitement in his eyes when thinking of it, but it's cut off by Scorpius.

'You _can't_ stay invisible Albus!'

Scorpius takes in a sharp breath as Albus' fingertips brush against the back of his hand. A silent hint for Scorpius to unfold his hands, as he does. Albus' fingertips trace the palm of his hand before his fingers intertwine with his. He squeezes the blonde's hand gently, trying to comfort him, to assure him that everything is going to okay. A promise.

'Don't worry,' he says. 'We'll figure something out.'

'I wouldn't want to be the only person to be able to see Albus for the rest of his life.'

'Can I see him when I use your glasses?' Scorpius says, trying not to sound too desperate for just one quick look at Albus.

'Isn't it enough knowing that I'm right here beside you?' Albus whispers. A shiver runs down Scorpius' spine at the soft voice of Albus' voice in his ear.

'I'm just curious,' Scorpius mumbles.

James grins as he takes his glasses off. Albus takes his hand out of his and he has to keep himself from reaching out again, to find it and hold it. James carefully hands his glasses to Scorpius, who looks at them, hesitant. Albus watches Scorpius' hands putting on the glasses with the utmost care, almost as if he's afraid he's going to break them when he makes one tiny wrong move. Scorpius truly is the most gentle and most caring person Albus might know and every day he's in absolute awe of the boy sitting next to him. The boy that he _kissed_.

'I wonder if you can even see anything through my glasses as my eyesight is pretty poor,' James says as Scorpius pushes the glasses further up his nose.

He looks at James, a blurry version of James. 'It's not that bad actually and I'm not quite sure what that says about my own eye-' his voice fades away as he looks to his side, Albus appearing right beside him.

He's blurry but as beautiful as ever. This blurry version of the boy sitting next to him, the boy he kissed, the boy he had been in love with for a while now, is able to take his breath away. Can put the goofiest smile on his face. Can make his heart start beating faster and makes the butterflies in his stomach flutter around like crazy.

'I can see you,' Scorpius' voice is barely a whisper.

'Hey,' Albus says, a big smile appearing on his face.

Scorpius averts his eyes away from Albus' face for a brief moment, searching for his hands. He reaches out for it, his fingers stroking the back of Albus' hand before intertwining them.

'As much as I think you look absolutely adorable in _my_ glasses,' James says as he holds his hand up as a sign for Scorpius to give them back. 'And as wonderful as it is to not have to see Albus for a while, I really do need them back. You know, bad eyesight and all.'

Albus giggles when Scorpius doesn't react to James' request of giving him his glasses back. The only thing he has eyes for is the slightly blurry version of Albus right in front of him. His midnight hair in a mess atop of his head, his brown and warm eyes looking at Scorpius. A big smile on his face as Scorpius marvels at him.

'I'm never getting my glasses back,' James rolls his eyes as he leans forward over the table, waving his hand in front of Scorpius' face. 'Earth to little Malfoy!'

Scorpius shakes his head - as if trying to shake his mind back to reality. He looks at James with a small smile, as if he's a kid that's been caught doing a bad thing. He gives him his glasses back, a slight pout on his face because he can't see Albus anymore.

'It's getting quite late, dinner call will be soon.' Albus gets up, his hand resting on Scorpius' shoulder, giving him a slight squeeze. 'How about we meet up tomorrow and see if the potion has worn off and if not, we can decide what to do.'

James gets up, followed by Scorpius and together they walk back inside to the Great Hall. Albus quickly grabs hold of James' arm before he can walk off to the Gryffindor table.

'Don't worry about it too much,' Albus says and he flashes his big brother a reassuring smile. 'I'm okay and everything else is going to be okay as well. I promise.'

* * *

Albus lets himself fall onto his own mattress. 'I think I could sleep for over 12 hours after today.'

'Albus?' Scorpius' voice sounds softly.

Albus looks up at Scorpius who is still standing at the door. He's wringing his hands and shuffling his feet as his face flushes slightly.

'What's wrong?' Albus sits up straight.

His eyes are following Scorpius as he walks to his bed, sitting down on the edge, facing Albus.

'About what happened earlier with-' he takes in a deep breath. 'About the kiss and you telling me you have a crush on me and I just- I mean, can we talk about it? It's okay if you don't want to talk about it right now, with the whole invisible thing and it's a bit weird for me as I don't even know if I'm actually talking your way or if you're sitting more to the right or left.'

Albus chuckles lightly as he makes his way towards Scorpius. He takes place next to him, gently taking his hand in his. He reaches them up, pressing a kiss to the back of Scorpius' hand.

'We can talk about it,' Albus says. 'I'm right here and I truly meant everything that I told you. I really have been having this huge crush on you for a long while now. Way too long and honestly I have no idea how I have kept myself from kissing you sooner. If you're- If you feel the same-'

'I feel the same,' Scorpius quickly says.

Albus shifts on the bed, pulling his leg up so he can turn to Scorpius. He reaches his free hand up to his cheek, his fingertips brushing his cheekbone. Scorpius holds his breath when Albus leans forward, cupping his cheek and lightly brushing his lips over his. 'I guess we will just have to make up for all the kisses we missed because we were idiots that were too scared to tell each other about their feelings.'

Scorpius melts into Albus' touch, fitting together like two puzzle pieces. As if he belongs there and he **does** belong there. Together with Scorpius. Their lips touch and it's like everything around them disappears. It's just the two of them losing themselves in each other's touch. The heat rises in Scorpius' cheeks as their kiss grows more intimate. Albus' fingers are running through soft blonde hair, loving the feeling of it between his fingers, before tracing the side of his face, down to his jaw. He brushes his thumbs across his cheekbones as he breaks the kiss, smiling against Scorpius' lips.

Creaking of the door startles both boys. Albus shuffles away as Scorpius sits up, his legs crossed and a book in front of him.

'Hey Scorpius,' one of their dorm mates walks into the room, nodding at Scorpius.

'Hey Warren,' Scorpius greets him.

He can hear Albus softly giggling in his ear as he wraps his arms around Scorpius' chest and his legs around his waist. His breathing tickles against the skin of Scorpius' neck as he rests his chin on his shoulder.

'Who were you talking to?' Warren scans the room quickly, seeing an empty room apart from Scorpius sitting on the bed. Scorpius, whose face is flushed. Scorpius who is breathing rapid and whose heart thumping in his chest just thinking of Albus who is clinging on to him.

'I was just trying to study,' Scorpius says, grabbing one of the books closest to him. 'Sometimes-'

His voice gets cut off by Albus nuzzling his face into his neck, his breathing catches in his throat. He tries to recover himself and clears his throat. His voice now much higher than before. He tries to pry Albus' hand loose, to escape from his grip but holds still when Warren looks over from his trunk to Scorpius.

'Are you okay?' he asks him and Scorpius nods rapidly.

'Abso-' a surprised sound escapes his lips as Albus presses a small kiss to his jaw. He clears his throat again. 'Yes. Absolutely.'

'Alright,' Warren grabs the book he was looking for and gives him a small wave before leaving the dorm again.

Scorpius waits a few seconds, making sure Warren has walked down the staircase to the common room again.

'I can't believe you,' Scorpius yells out as he wrestles himself out of Albus' grip. 'You're-'

'I'm right here, Scorpius.' Albus takes hold of Scorpius' face, turning it so he looks directly at him.

'You're the worst, Albus Potter. I can't believe I ever thought you were an actual angel when you were the devil all along!'

Albus gasps. 'Scorpius Malfoy is calling me a _devil_?'

'You bet I am,' Scorpius crosses his arms in front of his body, a pout on his face as he sits back down. 'You can't fool me anymore.'

'Did you know that the devil gives really great kisses?' Albus says as he leans forward, his hands on Scorpius' knees.

'I guess this devil will have to show me,' Scorpius whispers breathlessly before Albus pulls him in again.

* * *

'Hey James!'

Mason jumps up from the couch in the Gryffindor common room as James walks down the spiral staircase that leads to the dorms. He nods at Mason and tries to make his way out of the common room as fast as possible, but the Gryffindor students blocks the way.

'Are you going to join us for a little game of Quidditch? Grace arranged for us to have the pitch so we can play some Quidditch, blow off some steam with all the preparations for the N.E.W.T.'s and everything.'

James looks at him, eyebrows raised. 'With all the preparations for the N.E.W.T.'s? Mason have you even done preparations for the exams at all?'

Mason shrugs indignantly. There's a grin on his face and he nudges James with his elbows. 'We don't need those preparations. It's all in here,' he points at his head.

'I can't come, Mason. I have to go study for the exams.'

James wants to walk past him but Mason takes hold of his arm, keeping him in place.

'Oh come on! You're James Potter! Everything comes easy for you.'

James clenches his jaw and pulls his arm out of Mason' grip. He looks back at him, taking in a deep breath to try and manage the anger flaring up in his chest.

'If you think everything comes easy from me,' he says. 'Then you don't know me as well as you think you might, Mason.'

He turns away from the boy and walks out of the common room. He tries his best not to scream as he walk through the hallways, toward the empty classroom Albus said he'd be at to study for his O.W.L.'s. He walks into the classroom, half expecting Albus to be there together with Scorpius. But the tall, blonde boy was nowhere to be seen. James sighs, frustrated as he slams his books down on the table in the empty classroom. 

'Where's little Malfoy?' James asks.

Albus looks up, at his big brother, immediately noticing the anger in his face. But he decides not to ask about it, afraid James might snap at him, telling him to mind his own business.

'He's out getting some more books from the library,' Albus answers. 'You know Scorpius, he can never have enough books around him. Always needs more.'

James lets himself sink into the chair oppose Albus, pulling his bag toward him. Albus can feel the tension coming from him and he looks around, as if trying to find something to soften it.

'I didn't expect you to come study with us.'

James lets out a deep sigh as he pulls out his books, placing them in front of him. 'I just want to be able to study on my own,' James mumbles as he opens one of the books. 'Thereby there's no one that I can properly study with for my N.E.W.T.'s.'

‘But you have so many friends,’ Albus frowns as he looks up from his own book.

'No, I just know a lot of people, doesn't mean they're my friend, Albus. Let's just get to studying okay?'

There's a confused look on Albus' face as the brother share a look. 'Don't be ridiculous. You're always together with the same Gryffindor students. Those are your friends right?'

James stands up and starts pacing the floor. He runs his hand through his hair as he shakes his head. To others James is the example of the perfect student and the perfect son. But nothing could be more untrue. He really tries his best, but he’s also the worst at talking about his feelings and at showing what he’s really struggling with. So he does it in silence and it goes unnoticed to the people around him. For everyone wants to be friends or be seen with him, but no one really takes the time to get to know the _real_ James Sirius Potter.

‘I guess if you call people that are around you every day friends, then yes. But none of them actually pay enough attention to me to know how I’m really doing and what I’m struggling with,’ James mumbles, avoiding every eye contact with Albus as he pushes his glasses up his nose. 'You might be literally invisible right now, Albus. But at least you have Scorpius who actually sees you. He sees you for the person that you are, **for you**. I got no one. Absolutely no one.

I think we both know our last name can be seen as a blessing or a curse. I know for you it has been a curse, Albus. Because they expected you to be in Gryffindor, but you weren't. You got into Slytherin and somehow those expectations lessened. For me, the Potter in Gryffindor, those expectations only started to rise. To the point that I had to just suck everything up and actually _pretend_ that I indeed was the perfect student and the perfect son of Harry Potter. That I truly was the Potter that they expected me to be.

But the truth is that I'm probably far from the person they think I am and I think that's why they don't want to get to know me. The _real_ me. Because they're afraid I'm nothing like the person that they have in mind. Which is true. Because I'm scared all the time. I'm scared I don't get good grades, that I'm not the big brother you want me to be and that you can look up to, that I'm not the son that mom and dad think they raised. That I'm not good enough. So I pretend and I have been pretending for years now. And to be really honest, because of all this pretending-'

Albus watches his brother break down as he kicks the chair, startling him. James doesn't get violent, James doesn't even yell at Albus, not even when he's pushing all his buttons the way he does so well. James rubs his eyes again, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

'Because of all this pretending, I don't even _know_ who I truly am.'

He sinks down to the cold, stone floor. Albus quickly gets up from his chair to rush over to James.

'I'm sorry, James. I'm so sorry.' Albus holds his brother tight. His one arm around his shoulder and the other stroking his hair the way his mother would always do it when he's crying. 'I've been so busy with myself that I didn't see or notice just how much you've been struggling. But James, you _are_ good enough. To me you sure are good enough. You care so deeply about everyone around you. You have such a big heart and I admire you for that. James, you are such a great person and I admit I haven't spend a lot of time telling you or showing you that. Or enough time to really get to know you and I'm sorry for that.'

James looks up and Albus uses the sleeve of his Slytherin sweater to dry the tears that stain his cheeks.

'We haven't really been the closest or best brothers and I don't know even know why,' James says and Albus nods in agreement, he doesn't know why either. 'And I don't even really need these "friends". I just really need you and Lily. I need my brother and sister and that's it.'

'I'm here,' Albus whispers. 'I'm here for you and I'm always going to be here for you. I promise you that, James.'

James smiles at him. A smile that shows Albus how much appreciates it. A smile that shows him just how much he loves his little brother. A smile that makes Albus tear up, simply because he hasn't appreciated the fact that James is his big brother enough, as he should have done. His big brother wraps his arms around his shoulders and pulls him in for another hug. Albus leans into him, softly crying.

'I love you, Albus.'

'Since when do you two hug?' Lily Luna's voice startles the two Potter brothers.

James and Albus look at each other for a moment before James takes off his glasses. Instead of disappearing a blurry version of Albus is sitting right beside him.

'The potion wore off!' James says and he looks up at Albus' face before putting his glasses back on.

'Potion?'

Both brothers look up at their little sister again. Her face is scrunched up in confusion as she looks from James to Albus and back to James again.

'It's a long story for another time,' James replies as he reaches his hand out to Lily.

She takes it and he pulls her down, in between her two brothers. They wrap their arms around her as she squeals, telling them to let her go, but they don't. She giggles as James presses a kiss to her cheek and he looks at Albus.

'We're here for you James. It's going to be better. We're going to make it better,' Albus says and he gives his brother an encouraging smile. A smile that promises he's going to be here for his big brother for as long as he can. A smile that convinces James that from now on it will indeed get better. A smile that comforts him. The two people in his arms are his siblings. Even though they can be a pain in his ass, he'd do anything for them and he loves them with all of his heart.

* * *

Albus walks out of the room and sees Scorpius standing with his back towards him. He whistles at him and his head whips around. His eyes grow wide as his mouth forms a big smile. He runs towards Albus, nearly tackling him to the ground as he leaps at him. Albus wraps his arms around Scorpius' waist, catching him before pulling him in for a hug. Scorpius wraps his arms around Albus' shoulders as he buries his face in the crook of Albus' neck.

'Did the potion just wear off?' Scorpius' voice is muffled and Albus giggles from the way it vibrates against the skin of his neck.

'It did,' Albus says. 'Did you tell her we were in there?'

Scorpius nods, his hair tickling Albus' cheek. 'She was looking for you as she hasn't seen both of you since breakfast. She was worried so I told her you were in there.'

'Well she caught me hugging James. It was pretty embarrassing.'

'Good thing is you can see me again. How do I look?' He puts on his best smolder.

Scorpius chuckles as he pulls back, holding Albus' face between his hands. Taking everything in. From his messy raven black hair, to his kind and warm eyes that are lighting up as they look into Scorpius' grey eyes. From his nose and the freckles that paint it, to his rosy cheeks. Finally resting on his lips that had formed into a bright and wide smile. Scorpius is convinced that Albus' smile can light up an entire room, if not an entire town.

'As beautiful as always,' he answers before pressing his lips to Albus'.


End file.
